President Lisa
by Arthur Q. Magsaysay
Summary: Based on that future episode where Lisa becomes President, its my first Fanfic, so please bear with me, Bart basically gets the country deeper in debt and Lisa is held accountable, please R


Chapter 1

Bartgate

"I'm Kent Brockman and this is Normal Vision evening news, Bart Simpson, brother of President Lisa Simpson is currently being scrutinized for taking part in the "Loan Evading" policy of his sister…" Kent could no longer continue, an unhappy Lisa appears, she walks towards her desk waiting, she then moves towards the intercom.

"Millhouse would you get Bart in here please" Lisa then moved away from the desk massaging her aching head

"Could I come in too?" the intercom blared

Lisa then rushed back to the desk, "No Millhouse I would want to talk to Bart alone"

"Oh Ok…" Millhouse replied obviously disappointed

Bart burst through the door in his usual Hawaiian floral shirt and jean shorts. "What's up sis?"

"I'll tell you what's up, your being subpoenaed by the Senate Special Blue Ribbon Committee you idiot!" Lisa was obviously mad, incredibly mad.

"Will you chill Lisa, I've got it all covered, I'll just tell the senate dudes that we needed the money" Bart as usual didn't even notice his sister's mad state and calmly put on the TV

"It was your idea we fool all our debtors, you know how angry those Chinese will be when they find out we can't give them the Philippines…" Lisa stopped as she heard laughing from the intercom. "Millhouse, will you get of the intercom! Anyways Bart you can't just keep fooling them, their not stupid you know…"

"Come on Lisa don't you think that after we did this 10 times that these foreign leaders are a tad bit stupid? Besides why don't you get off my back and do your job, you are the President"

Lisa lunged at Bart who managed to get up, Lisa then began strangling him "You ruined my Presidency! I'm going to kill you!" Bart grabbed the remote and switched to the History Channel. "Look Lisa, ek-ek I have an Idea" Bart said pointing to the television.

Lisa stopped strangling Bart but still had her hands firmly in his neck; she then turned her attention to the television. "Now on the History Channel, remembering Watergate…"

Bart had a smile on his face, "See we're saved, all we have to do is follow those guys and we are out on the clear!" Lisa turned back to Bart much angrier than ever. "Bart you Idiot Nixon resigned!"

"Yah but besides from that it was a major Presidency!" Lisa then continued the strangling until the door slammed open again.

"Lisa Simpson?" It was none other than Nelson

"Nelson? What are you doing here" Lisa approached the door letting go of Bart who was struggling for air on the floor

"You got served" Nelson delivered an envelope. Lisa shocked opened it and browsed through the letter.

"The United States of America is being sued by 15 nations, oh yeah and by Taiwan" Bart knowing what will happen next had already sneaked out of the oval office.

"BAAAARRRTTT!"

Chapter 2

Marge and Lisa

"Uhhmm Lisa" Millhouse checked if everything was okay, before he could come in Lisa thrown a vase right in his face, fortunately he was able to swing to the right avoiding the vase, unfortunately when he swung to the right he hit the fireplace, consequently breaking his glasses.

"My glasses! Where are my glasses?" Lisa feeling sorry was about to give Millhouse his glasses when the phone rang. She rushed to her desk, while doing so he accidentally pushed Millhouse's glasses towards the window.

"Yes Senator Quimby? What do you mean Bart is in the news, what is he doing? Oh no, what? What about my father? What about Watergate? Oh, okay don't worry I'll get to you later" Lisa unsurprised about what happened put down the phone and put the TV on, Millhouse was still looking for his glasses.

"This is Kent Brockman with a developing story: Presidential brother Bart Simpson was caught breaking in the Democratic Party's D.C headquarters at the Watergate hotel, apparently he was being aided by his Father Homer Simpson who was keeping a suite next to the headquarters. This is what the younger Simpson had to say on his way to the Police Station" The show flashed the video of Bart breaking in the well lit room filled with staff members working overnight, the video is cut and a new video showing the interview was shown.

"Mr. Simpson why did you do this"

"My Sister was so depressed by what happened after the whole loan thing, which was my idea so I decided to help her out by stealing some documents"

"Why the Democratic Party's headquarters?"

"That's what happened in Watergate right, besides Lisa kept talking about that office I just figured out that that was her problem"

"Sir you do realize that your sister is the head of the Democratic Party and that all the loan documents are at the World Bank"

"D'oh!" Bart was carted away after the interview; Homer however was still struggling with the police.

"You can't do this to me! I have rights! Homer shouted away, as two policemen struggled to keep him sedated

"Sir you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" Homer still struggled and was able to get loose of both policemen.

"Oh yeah well I have the right to…uhmm what's the thing you guys said" Homer stopped then realized that someone was chasing him, he then ran away, unfortunately the police had acquired tranquilizers and shot at Homer's direction.

Homer ran away until one tranquilizer hit his Butt, and like those National Geographic Videos, he slowed down, got groggy and fell into the reflecting pool at the Washington monument.

Chief Wiggum (now commissioner Wiggum) soon followed along with Lou and Eddie, "Nice job Lou, now get in there and retrieve his body" Lou was about to remove his shoes, preparing to dive in when Chief Wiggum stopped him, "Hey Lou, the shoes are part of the uniform…"

"But Chief…" Lou couldn't continue, Chief Wiggum cocked his gun and pointed at Lou, Lou was forced to slowly walk into the pool, he found Homer's body and when he tried to carry it on his back, and he began slowly sinking into the pool.

Lisa couldn't watch any more, she put the TV off and sat at her desk, her face buried in bother her hands. Millhouse however had found his way to the windows behind Lisa's desk, still looking for his glasses.

"Lisa a little help? Please?" Millhouse however was alone; Lisa had left the office a few moments after she sat at her desk extremely troubled.

Lisa navigated the numerous rooms of the White House, looking for that ever present consoling spirit-her mother. She approached the Blue Room and heard that ever familiar Vacuum sound.

"Mom, Bart and Dad raided my Party's headquarters, they though that they could copy Watergate more effectively, now it looks like I wanted them to steal documents, I might get impeached mom what should I do" Lisa sat herself in one of the Machesters once again half burying her face into her palm.

Marge stopped Vacuuming and sat next to Lisa, and suddenly brought out two glasses of Long Island Ice tea and placed it on the table. "You know Lisa I have been with your father for more than Fifty years, and ever since you were in the second grade every single day of our lives had always been messed up, it almost seems like we were in a daily sitcom…" Marge paused and along with Lisa looked around with suspicion, "Anyways, Lisa if there is one thing you should have learned from this wild ride is that your Brother and father will never change, well Homer fortunately gave up the drinking at Moe's every now and then but aside from that they are always going to be the same…" She then took a sip from her glass, Lisa perplexed at her Mother's answer moved closer. "Then what am I supposed to do mom?" Lisa almost had tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh honey, you can't do anything, you just have to go to Capitol Hill and tell them about our family, make them understand and explain to them your situation, tell them that you can't change Bart and that you cannot be held accountable for his and your dad's actions, I mean come on, tell them they did it on their own." Marge then took a large gulp from the Long Island Ice Tea.

"Mom you're a genius, I explain to them that its their nature to do such things and that since second grade I have not been personally involved!" Lisa jumped up from her seat and hugged her mother who was now obviously drunk. "Oh, hiccup; you use lots of big words, pretty hiccup girl." Lisa left and Marge drank the other glass of Long Island Ice tea and fell on the floor.


End file.
